The Cruise
by Wishing77
Summary: NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP! Ok so this story is about summertime & how Sharpay finds out that she is on the same cruise as Troy Bolton & they soo develop feelings for each other,but what will they do when they go back to school.TROYPAY RATED T LANGUAGE
1. Big Surprise

**The Cruise**

**Chapter 1**

**Big Surprise**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since the last day of school which means I finally get to go on a cruise with my family, I am going to have so much fun. This cruise is going to be so awesome I mean it has everything. My room is perfect for me it actually looks like I'm staying in a princess's room, it has light pink walls, a pink and white bed with a pink canopy over it, a white wooden floor, the toilet in the bathroom is white and has a pink cozy on the top seat, the sink is white and has a tan color added to it, the mirror is shaped like a crown, and all the towels, pillows, rags, covers, and sheets are pink and white, it is perfect. Oh yeah and the cruise also has a night club where people can go dancing, a Coffee Bean, a cute little restaurant, a place for me to practice my singing, and get this they also have a talent show, but I don't know when the auditions are. 

I was in the bathroom getting my hair done when I heard my dad scream, "Sharpay honey you need to-," but before he could finish his sentence I walked out of the bathroom with my hair straightened and curled, wearing a pink top with cute little pink bows on both sleeves, white lining on the end of the sleeves, white lining on the bottom of the shirt, ripped jeans, and brown open-toed heals with a brown bow on the front. Then he noticed that I had everything thing I needed (which was about three or four bags) packed.

I giggled and said, "Well are we going?" Then I walked downstairs carrying one very heavy bag while Ryan & dad carried the other three bags. Ryan and I put everything into the trunk of my brand new silver Range Rover, got in, and followed my mom and dad to the boarding. A few minutes after I got out of the driveway I started flipping through channels on the radio and landed on one of my favorite songs, four in the morning by Gwen Stefani. Then I started to sing along with it.

I could tell Ryan was getting annoyed, because he said,"Hey Shar sorry to bug you while your singing, but do we have to listen to this song I've heard it way to much on MTV?" Right when he was about to change the channel I slapped his hand away from the radio. "Ouch what was that for?"

"You don't touch my radio, MY car, MY radio, MY music got it," I screeched. He started to rub his hand and nod his head very rapidly. After about five or ten minutes we were there. We got out of the car, got our suitcases, and followed my mom and dad up the ramp. After I got all settled into my room I put on a white shirt with rhinestones on it, a black and white skirt, red, white, and blue stockings, and red heels then went to the night club with Ryan. "Wow this is amazing come on Ry lets dance." Then I dragged Ryan out on the dance floor and we started dancing. Then I accidentally bumped into someone and made them drop their stuff. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry it was my fault."

"No that's ok I shouldn't have been walking on the dance floor anyway." Then I bent down and was about to grab his book when he bent down to pick it up and his hand covered mine. When I looked up my brown eyes met his blue eyes. "Sharpay?"

"Bolton what the hell are you doing here," I asked, then I looked down and saw that my hand was still under his so I pulled it away and stood up.

"Me I could ask you the same thing," he said picking up his book and standing up.

"Hello maybe you forgot, but I'm rich and I shouldn't have to explain myself to you and shouldn't you be spending your summer with your beloved girlfriend, Montez," I said while walking over to a table with him right behind me and leaving Ryan out on the dance floor dancing with a whole bunch of girls.

"She's spending the summer with her mom in the Bahamas and I'm spending it on this cruise with my family."

"Oh well you didn't bring your stupid football buddies with you?"

"Ok one its basketball and two no don't you listen I'm spending it with my family."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Whatever and YES I listen I just don't really care."

"Then why the hell are you talking to me if you don't really care?"

"Because I was getting tired of dancing with Ryan and I wanted to sit down and you followed me."

"Ok first of all I didn't fall you and second of all there are so many guys here why not dance with one of them."

"Because you idiot none of them are my type," I said while looking down at my nails.

"He's not your type," he asked pointing to a guy with a VERY nice six pack, blonde shaggy hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a great smile.

I looked at him for a second then looked back down at my nails and said, "Nope."

"Boy your weird most of the girls here are all over him and all of the guys here are jealous," he said surprised and giving me a weird look.

"Your point is I'm not those girls and plus I already like some one and no I'm not telling you." I stood up and grabbed my purse and said, "Well I got to go, tootles."

"Tootles."

I walked out and after a good ten minutes I finally found my room. I got in, went to my dresser, grabbed my night clothes, walked to the bathroom, changed, put my hair up, and walked out. Then all of a sudden I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door to reveal Troy Bolton standing there. He then started looking me up and down. Then I looked down and saw that I was wearing a pink tank top with Tinkerbell on it and it said, "One sassy chick." I was also wearing a pair of short shorts that said the same thing on the back and a pair of pink slippers.

"What the hell Bolton what are you doing in my doorway," I yelled while grabbing my white robe. Then I grabbed his arm and pulled him in my room.

"Sorry I thought that this was Ryan's room we're supposed to go back to the night club and hang out, he's actually pretty cool."

I gave him a strange look and pointed to the right of me and said, "Next door."

"Great thanks and um you actually look pretty cute in those pajamas."

I smiled and said, "Really you think I'm cute, not that I care," I said folding my arms and frowning at him. "Now go please." Then I pushed him out of my room, closed the door, slid down the door, and smiled.

* * *

Ok so i have't made a story in awhile and i don't think i'm gonna finish the other one since i'm doing this story.Alright so plaese review, because i worked reall hard on this.Well all i have to say now is please review & PEACE OUT!! 


	2. Auditions

The Cruise

Chapter two

Auditions

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Ryan yelling and banging at my door. I grabbed my robe and got up to answer the door.

"Dammit Ryan what do you want your going to wake everyone else up."

"Sorry but, you have to get dressed, go get your coffee, and come with me to audition for the talent show, now."

"What are you kidding me I'll be out in a second," I said. Then I closed the door in his face. I went to my closet and picked out an emerald green top with a whit tank top under it, a denim mini skirt, and brown boots. After I put my clothes on I went to them bathroom and put my hair in a messy bun, I put my bangs to the side, and ran out the door with my emerald green purse. "Come on lets go," I screamed while pulling with me. We arrived at the Coffee Bean and I ordered a Vanilla Ice Blend and Ryan ordered a triple chocolate chip. We were now off and trying to find our way to the auditions. We finally found it and we were like the fourth and fifth persons in line. "Hey do you think you could move it up a bit?"

"Does it look like I can, look your just going to have to- oh hey Sharpay, what's up Ryan," Troy said turning around and realizing it was us.

"So what are you doing here shouldn't you be somewhere else flinging balls for touchdowns," I asked with venom in my voice.

"It's shooting baskets," Ryan and Troy screamed, surprising me. "And I mean come on Gabriella and I did beat you two out of the school musical so maybe I'll beat you at this," Troy said.

"You and your geeky little girlfriend got lucky that time and this is totally different since I'm singing by myself," I said getting up in his face.

"Your what, you didn't tell me that, well then if your singing by yourself I'm out, have fun," Ryan said while getting out of line and walking away.

"Ry, oh man I guess I forgot to tell him that, oh well your up," I said pointing in front of him.

"Alright see you." I went up a little bit to see his performance and heard him say, "My name is Troy Bolton and I will be singing a song from one of my favorite musicals, Hairspray the song is Ladies Choice." I was really surprised to hear that he was singing that, but it also kind of figured since he is pretty much the ladies choice at school. Before he started singing he looked over at me and winked. Then he started singing.

Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you browse through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
Bringing it back if she never did see  
Take me home and then unwrap me  
Shop around with every dollar  
I've got to be  
The Ladies Choice  
Ladies choice  
The Ladies Choice 

Hey little girl looking for a sale  
(repeat)  
Test drive this american male  
(repeat)  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
(repeat)  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
(repeat)  
Hey little girl you're window shopping  
I got something that's traffic stopping

Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the Ladies Choice  
The Ladies Choice  
The Ladies Choice

Wow!  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the Ladies Choice  
I'm the Ladies Choice  
The Ladies Choice  
I'm the Ladies Choice, Choice, Choice  
I'm the Ladies Choice ( more )

He finished his song and my mouth was wide open, he did great and it shows, because I heard the judges say, "You did great you are definitely in the talent show." He jumped down from the stage, shook their hands, thanked them, and walked over to me.

He put his hand under my chin and pushed my jaw up. Then he went beside me and whispered, "Good luck Sharpay," in my ear which sent chills up my spine. After that he walked over by the wall and stood there to watch my performance so I walked up to the stage.

Once I gave the guy my cd I went up to the microphone and said, "My name is Sharpay Evans and I will be singing a song that I wrote called Rock Star."

** _[VERSE 1_  
Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you**

_[PRE 1_  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

_[CHORUS 1_  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star

_[VERSE 2_  
Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out

_[PRE 2_  
you don't even know  
Guess you don't need me  
why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

_[CHORUS_  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a...

_[BRIDGE_  
...rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star

_[CHORUS_  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star 

I finished the song and saw Troy staring at me with a smile on his face. "Wonderful we definitely hope on seeing you at the talent show."

I jumped off the stage, shook their hands, and thanked them. Once I was done thanking them I walked past Troy without saying a word to him. As I was walking down the hall I heard footsteps behind me. So I turned around to find Troy walking behind me.

"Ok so you weren't following me last night, but you are definitely following me now, what do you want."

"Hey I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance, you did really well."

"Oh well then thanks yours was good too, but you could do better, now you need to practice a little more with a new song so buh-bye," I said turning around and walking away.

I walked back to my room to get changed and go to the club. I went through my closet and found a pink dress that went just a tad past my knee and it had a black undershirt and black open-toed heels. Then I went to the bathroom and curled my hair and put light pink lip gloss on. After I looked in the mirror I grabbed my black purse and headed to the night club. Right when I walked in the club I noticed Troy was sitting at a table. Ok is it me or does he go everywhere I go. Then he turned around, saw me, and started walking towards me, but I do have to say he looks pretty hot tonight. He was wearing a light yellow shirt, a light green jacket, black jeans, a white belt, and white sneakers. Even though that is something he would usually wear to school he just somehow looked really good tonight.

"Ok Bolton how come everywhere I go you seem to be there and aren't you supposed to be practicing," I asked walking toward him.

"Ok A I was here before you and B no I wanted to come here I mean the talent show isn't for another three weeks, anyways you look really pretty tonight," he said making me blush.

"Really well you look really good tonight too," I said standing in front of him now.

Then I heard the song Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens start playing it was one of my favorite songs. "So it's a slow song you want to dance," Troy asked taking my hand.

"I don't know, what about Montez and plus we hate each others guts remember."

"Just because I dance with you doesn't mean I'm cheating on Gabriella and yes we hate each other, but I think I'm starting to warm up to you," he said still trying to pull me on the dance floor.

"Oh you think so then yes I'll dance with you." So when we got on the dance floor he put his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck and we started to dance. After about a minute I started to get safe and comfortable with him so I put my head under his chin. After what seemed like forever the son ended. Then we walked over to a table and sat down without saying a word to each other.

I looked up and met his crystal blue eyes and was about to say something when I heard, "Sharpay its getting late and mom wants us in bed now so come on," I heard Ryan say while walking over to us and taking my hand.

Then I turned around and said, "I'll see you around…Troy."


	3. Getting Closer

**The Cruise**

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Closer**

* * *

It was now the third day since we got on this cruise and I have to say things are getting better by the day. I mean I think troy is warming up to me. I think that every moment we spend together we grow closer and that dance was amazing too. Right when I got out of the bed I heard a knock at the door. I went to go answer it and I found Troy standing there with two coffees in his hands. 

"Morning sunshine, I brought your favorite, Vanilla Ice Blend," he smiled walking in and handing me my coffee.

"How did you know that Vanilla Ice Blend was my favorite coffee?"

"Well everyday when you go and get your coffee at the Coffee Bean I'm always there getting my coffee," he said sitting down on the bed with me.

"Well thank you it was really sweet of you for thinking about me even though I thought you hated me," I said the last part in a whisper then took a sip of my coffee.

He looked at me for a second then picked my head up and said, "The truth is I never hated you I just always pissed you off, because I thought you looked cute when you were mad."

"Really you think I'm cute when I'm mad?"

"Well actually I think you're cute anytime and I've always had a crush on you," he whispered looking down. Wait a second did I hear right the Troy Bolton has a crush on ME, this is so cool.

"Really well that's good, because I've always had a crush on you too."

He picked up his head and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Good so uh do you want to hangout today?"

"Heck yeah, I mean yeah that'll be cool I'll get ready." I got off my bed went to my closet and picked out a strapless orange shirt with gold sequins, white pants with a gold chain, gold bangles, silver bangles, a gold pearl necklace, and a brown Gucci bag. Then I went to the bathroom, changed, and straightened my hair. I walked out the bathroom and said, "I'm ready."

"Great lets go I want to show you the entire ship," he said lacing his fingers with mine. We spent the pretty much the whole with him showing me the ship and whenever I got tired he would give me a piggyback ride. Our last stop of the day was the deck where you could see outside and I saw two dolphins jumping up and down following the ship. "Put this on," he said handing me my bathing suit.

"How did you get this and why do I need to put it on?"

"Well I want you to take a swim with me."

"What, you mean out there, no way not going to happen," I said backing away.

"Oh come on there isn't any sharks out there, come on please," he said giving me the puppy dog look and putting both of my hands into his.

"Ok fine, but how will we breath?"

"Here's a snorkel," he said handing me a white snorkel.

"Ok be right back." I went to the bathroom and changed into a white bikini with pink and green on it. I walked back out on the deck and saw that he was staring at me. Which was exactly what I was doing. I was just standing there and looking at his bare chest. "So uh you ready to go," I asked breaking the silence, putting my snorkel on, and putting the chord on my bathing suit.

"Uh yeah come on give me your hand and we'll jump in together." I walked over to him and he grabbed my hand. "Alright you ready," I nodded my head to his question. "Ok one, two, three, jump." Then we jumped in hand in hand never letting go and I have to say the water was pretty beautiful under there. After I saw a little bit I swam up with Troy still holding my hand. We got above water holding on to the rail of the ship and to our snorkels off

"Wow it's beautiful under there."

"Yeah it was even more beautiful going in with you," he said making me blush a deep red. Right when I looked up his eyes met mine and all of a sudden something pushed me closer to him. I turned around to find a dolphin pushing me closer to Troy with his tail. "I think she wants us to kiss."

"Well I can't argue with her about that now can I?" Then I put my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. After a few seconds we really got into the kiss and I started messing with his hair while he was roaming his hands up and down my back. After about five minutes of making out we pulled apart and jumped back up on the ship. We got up on the ship and took the chords off of us and put our clothes back on. "Well my family wants me to eat dinner with them tonight at that restaurant so how about I meet you at the club in two hours."

"Well how about my family joins your family, because we're eating there too," he asked putting his hand around my waist and walking me to my room.

"Sounds good to me I'll ask my parents, well here's my room if our parents say yes than I'll see you in a few minutes."

Right when I was about to walk in my room I heard Troy ask, "Aren't you forgetting something?" I turned around and my lips met with his for a short sweet kiss. "Bye Shar."

"Bye Troy see you in a few." I got in my room and stood there for a second and smiled to myself. After a second or two I walked over to my closet and picked out a white strapless dress that went a little past my knee, gold sandals, a whole lot of jewelry, and a black Gucci bag. I went to my bathroom, blow dried my hair, and curled the bottom. Then I walked out of my room and knocked on my parents' door.

I was about to knock again since I didn't get an answer, but my dad opened the door and said, "Oh Sharpay, come on in princess." So I walked in the room and didn't see my mom. "Your mother is in the bathroom finishing up her hair."

"Ok well do you think you could ask her to please hurry up I need to ask both of you a question."

"Hey honey Shar wants to talk to the both of us." A soon as he finished his sentence mom walked out with her hair finished.

"I'm ready now, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well I have this friend who is on vacation on this cruise with his family too and I was wondering if they could eat dinner with us," I said hoping they would say yes.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?"

My mom gave him a glare and said, "It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl they can have dinner with us."

"Oh thank you mom you're the best well I have to go call him." As soon as I said that I saw the look on my dad's face and ran out of the room to call Troy.

"Hey Shar did you ask your parents?"

"Yeah, but how did you know it was me?"

"I got your number from Ryan, your speed dial number one."

"Aw that's so sweet; anyways my mom said your family could have dinner with us."

"Great, but what about your dad?"

"Avoid him, well just meet us in front of the restaurant and we should be there in about five minutes."

Alright, bye," he said hanging up.

I walked over to Ryan's room and started banging on the door until he answered. "What the hell is there like a fire or something?"

"No, but hurry up and finish getting ready."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because Troy is eating with us and I don't want to be late now please hurry up." After about three minutes everyone came out of their rooms and we started walking towards the restaurant. Once we got there I saw Troy and ran up and hugged him. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Bolton my name is Sharpay and you must be Troy's little sister Aly." Aly nodded.

"Oh we know Troy has told us everything about you," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Yeah and from the sounds of it your very girly, but I can tell you're a better influence on him than that Montez girl." When he said that I just had to let out a giggle. "You must be Sharpay's parents and you must be her twin brother Ryan, am I right?"

"Yep that's me now can we please go in and eat, I'm starving," Ryan moaned walking in.

We walked in and after about two minutes we were seated. I sat next to Troy, Troy sat next to Ryan, Ryan sat next to Aly, and on the other side of the table my dad sat next to my mom, my mom sat next to Mrs. Bolton, and Mrs. Bolton sat next to Mr. Bolton.

"Boy am I hungry," I said looking at the menu.

"Yea no kidding a swim works up quite a big appetite," Troy said looking down with a sweet smile.

"You said it."

"Wait a second what swim," my dad screamed at and that was pretty much how the night went, my dad bickering about Troy and me and my mom having to make him shut up.

"Um I'm getting a little tired so I'm going to head back to my room," I said walking over to my mom and dad giving them a hug and a kiss. "Goodnight I love ya'll."

"Troy be a gentleman and walk Sharpay to her room," said Mrs. Bolton.

"No its ok you can stay here," I said.

"No I was heading back to my room anyways I'll walk you there, goodnight mom, night dad, come on Shar."

Right as we got out of their sight he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Troy, what's going to happen when we go back to school, are you still going to date Montez," I asked looking down.

"I don't really know, but I just don't really want to think about that right now, because I'm having too much fun with you," he smiled looking down and giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Well here's your room."

"Yep," I said putting my arms around his neck while he put his hands around my waist. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," he smiled leaning down and giving me a sweet goodnight kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight," I said walking into my room and closing the door.


	4. One in a Million

**The Cruise**

**Chapter 4**

**One in a Million**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face thinking about the awesome day I had with Troy yesterday. When I woke up I was very tired, because half the night I was up writing a song. I got up and went to my closet and picked out a silver strapless shirt, jeans, black open toed heels, and two bracelets on my left hand and one bracelet on my right. Then I went to the bathroom, changed, and curled my hair. Then I picked up my silver Lois Vuitton purse and walked out. As I was walking to the Coffee Bean I noticed that Troy didn't call or text me this morning, but I soon forgot about that once I got to the Coffee Bean. I got up to the counter and asked for my usual Vanilla Ice Blend.

"Hey you're looking pretty hot today," I heard someone say.

"Look I don't know who you are, but- Troy hi," I said turning around and finding out that it was Troy that said that.

"Um miss here's your Vanilla Ice Blend," I heard the employee say so I turned around, grabbed my ice blend, and walked out of the Coffee Bean with Troy.

"So why didn't you text me, call me, or come to my room this morning," I asked.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that, but I woke up this morning to the sound of my mom telling me she wanted to have some mother son time and right when I was about to call you she said I couldn't use the phone, plus do you actually think I want to keep away from you," he smiled putting his hand on my waist and pulling me closer.

"Well ok, anyways I was up all night writing a song and I think I'm going to sing it for the talent show."

"Really well do you think I could hear it?"

"Sure, follow m," I said pulling his hand and dragging him to the music room. As soon as we got to the music room I went straight to the piano, sat down, and took out my song. "You ready to hear it, it's called One in a Million."

"Yep."

**How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true**

**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

**_[Chorus:_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one**

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye**

_**[Chorus**_

**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah yeah yeah)**

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it oh oo oh  
You're one in a million yay... one in a million**

**Yea… you're one in a million**

I finished my song and looked up to see Troy just staring at me. "You hate it, don't you, gosh I am so stupid for thinking you would like it," I said looking down and hitting my forehead.

"No Shar I loved it, its just, who was that about?"

"You of course and that's exactly who I'm dedicating it to at the talent

show," I said sitting on his lap and putting my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist.

"Well that's good, because I love you Sharpay." Once he said that I just stared at him and nothing came out of my mouth. "Sharpay, are you okay?" But I still couldn't ay anything. Even when I tried to I just sat there looking like an idiot.

"Um-um I-I uh-uh."

"You know what you don't have to say anything I get it, well I have to be…anywhere but here," he said setting me on the bench and slamming the door when he walked out. About a minute after he left I started crying into my hands. Then I got a call from my best friend, Amanda.

"Hello," I sobbed answering my sidekick while wiping my tears.

"Hey Sharpie, why are you crying?"

"How did you know I was crying?"

"Because I heard you sniffling, unless you have like a cold or something."

"I'm not going to lie to you Mandy I was crying, over my boyfriend."

"Wait you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah I guess I forgot to tell you that, but it doesn't matter anymore since I choked when he said that he loved me."

"Oh my gosh Sharpie I am so sorry, but I think I can get you two back together."

Once I heard her say that I jumped up and said, "What, what, what please, please, please tell me."

"Ok ok, tell him…you love him."

"I told you I choked, what if I walk up to him and nothing comes out of my mouth?"

"Do you want him back or not?"

"Yes, but-."

"No buts if you want him back you have to tell him, unless you don't truly love him, do you?"

"Yes of course I do he's the only guy that can put a smile on my face, every time I kiss him I fell a bunch of fireworks, and every time I see him, hear him, or hear about him my heart skips a beat, I can't quit smiling when, and I get humongous spiders in my stomach."

"Well then tell him you love him."

"Ok I'll do it, well I'm going to go tell him so I'll talk to you later, love you Mandy."

"Love you too Sharpie call me when you two get back together I want to hear the whole story."

"Ok I will bye Amanda." Then I hung up and left the room. As I approached Troy's room I heard Troy talking on the phone.

"Hey Gaby, how's the Bahamas?" Wait did he just say Gaby? After I heard that I couldn't help but to listen to the conversation. "Cool well have you made any friends, knowing you probably have since your sweet." "Yea I've mad two really good friends, but I'm not talking to one of them right now." "It's a long story, well I have to go talk to my friend Ryan about something so I'll see you when we get back to school." "Alright, I love you too, bye." As soon as he got off the phone the door opened. "How much did you hear?"

"Just enough to know that you still love Montez," I said crossing my arms.

"Well at least she loves me back." When he said that I felt like someone had just shot me in the heart.

"Screw you Troy." As I was about to go back to my room I turned around to Troy and said, "You know what I was going to come down here and tell you that I-I love you, but since you still love Montez and your acting like a total jackass I don't know anymore." Then I just kept on towards my room.

As I was walking I heard a faint, "Shar Sharpay," but I kept walking.

_**Troy's POV**_

After Sharpay walked away I ran down the hall to Ryan's room. Once I got there I knocked on the door. After a few minutes someone finally answered the door and that someone was Sharpay and her eyes were red, kind of like she was crying.

"Hi Sharpay," I said looking down.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're here to see Ryan, so I'll just go, bye Ry, bye Bolton," she said giving Ryan a hug and walking out.

"Sharpay please-," but before she could hear me she walked in her room and slammed the door.

"So what's going on between you and Sharpay, I mean I did see you two kiss while you were taking her to her room last night," Ryan asked.

'You were spying on us," I asked walking in his room and closing the door.

"Well I really had no choice, because I got tired and walked out right after ya'll left my dad said to watch you two."

"Oh well it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I told her I loved her, she said nothing back, and then she came to my room to tell me she loved me, but said she doesn't know anymore since I was talking on the phone with Gaby, and I told Gaby I loved her when we hung up, and now we're here."

"Wow dude that's pretty bad, but what are you going to do about Gabriella when we get back to school?"

"I don't really know what I'm going to do about Gabriella when we get back to school right now."

"Oh well you should really try and talk to Sharpay right now."

"She won't talk to me, I've already tried."

"Yeah, but-."

"You know what I have to go I'll see you later Ry," I said walking out and going to my room.

* * *

Ok so I finally got chpater 4 up I haven't reall had the time lately, anyways please review and tell me what ya'll thought.PEACE OUT!! 


	5. Fourth of July

**The Cruise**

**Chapter 5**

**Fourth of July**

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

* * *

It was now the fourth of July and it has been about two weeks since I've spoken to Troy and it's been the quietist, saddest, and most boring two weeks ever. The past two weeks I haven't left my room or spoken to anyone. The only time I've left my room was when I went to the restaurant to pick up my food and bring it back to my room. 

"Sharpay sweetie please open your door," I heard my mom say while knocking at my door. So I grabbed my robe and opened my door. "Sharpay you haven't spoken to any of us in two weeks including that charming young man Troy Bolton, what's wrong," she asked while walking in and closing the door.

"Troy and I aren't talking right now; we kind of got in a big argument."

"What about honey, you know you can talk to me," she said sitting down on the bed with me and taking my hand.

"As long as you promise not to tell daddy."

"I promise I won't tell your dad, now tell me."

"Well Troy and I have kind of been dating each other since the third day we got here and a day later he told me he loved me."

"Well what did you say to him?"

"That's the thing, I said nothing, and I just sat there and looked at him like an idiot."

"Well you guys were only dating for two days so maybe you don't feel the same way and as for him he probably just really likes you, he doesn't love you."

"Yeah, but I've been in love with him since the seventh grade and as for him I could tell he meant it by the way he said it."

"Well then why couldn't you say anything?"

'I don't know it's just when he told me he loved me I just froze and he left the room."

"Well maybe you were just surprised at what he said, because I was the same way when your father told me he loved me."

"I guess you're right, but what am I supposed to do I don't even think he'll talk to me and what if he's found someone else to spend the fourth of July with."

"If he really loves you he wouldn't do that to you."

"I guess your right."

Then he stood up, grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and asked, "Do you love him?"

"Yes, but-."

"No buts if you love him you'll let him know." Then she kissed my forehead and said, "Now please get dressed and meet us at the night club in a few hours, their having a Fourth of July party at six and we're going out on the deck to watch them shoot fireworks at eight."

"What time is it right now?"

"It is now two."

"WHAT I SLEPT THAT LONG," I screamed getting out of bed and looking at my clock. "Oh my gosh I didn't mean to sleep that long."

"Shar its ok just go get your coffee, practice for the talent show, and meet us in the night club at six," she said kissing my forehead and leaving my room. After she left I went to my closet and picked out a turquoise tank top with a bunch of sequins and black and white straps, denim short shorts, and black and white tennis shoes. Once I got my Vanilla Ice Blend I headed to the music room. When I was about to start my song I started to think of Troy. I stopped practicing and looked at the clock and it said, "5:00." So I got up and walked back to my room. Once I was there I went to my closet and picked out a long blue shirt with a red tank top under it, white kapris, and black sandals. After I was dressed I went to the bathroom and curled my hair. As soon as I was dressed and ready to go I looked at my white sparkly watch which read, "5:50." So I walked out and headed towards the night club.

"Sharpay, sweetie come here," my mom yelled from the table she was sitting at with Ryan, dad, Mr. Bolton, Mrs. Bolton, and TROY. Oh man this sucks, big time.

"Hey mom, daddy, Ry, Mr. Bolton, Mrs. Bolton….Troy."

"Hi Shar, well there's a seat right here next to Troy, where you can sit," my mom said pointing next to Troy.

"Thanks mom." As I was walking to my seat I bent over and whispered in my mom's ear, "You are one evil little mother." When I sat down I was trying so hard not to look at Troy.

"Hey Shar since I'm dancing with your dad and Sarah is dancing with Jack, so why don't you dance with Troy?"

"Well I would, but what about Ryan," I asked getting up and standing behind Ryan.

"Oh don't worry about me Shar I've met someone, so you can just go dance with Troy," Ryan answered back walking over to a girl with long brown hair, about as tall as me, blue eyes, and wearing a blue lace dress, silver glitter flats, silver chain necklace with Lucite and black beads, then I took a better look at her, turns out it was Troy's sister Aly. Once they were all on the dance floor I looked over and saw Troy walking towards me wearing a blue and white shirt with a red collar, black jeans, white belt, and white tennis shoes.

"So uh do you want to dance or should I just leave," Troy asked walking towards me.

"I-I guess we'll dance."

"Great, I-I mean ok." Then we walked towards the dance floor with him putting his hands on my waist and me putting my hands around his neck. This was exactly the way our relationship started. What was really weird though was that the song that was playing was Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens; it was like someone set this up. "Sharpay, look about us."

"Yea, what about us?"

"Well I was thinking that-," but before he could finish his sentence my mom ran over to us.

"Sharpay, Troy everybody is heading out to watch the fireworks, so come on, but stay hand in hand, so you don't lose each other," my mom yelled walking out.

"Whoa," I screamed falling down from a woman pushing me over while trying to get out.

"Hey watch where you're going woman," Troy yelled helping me up and entangling our hands. "Come on we need to get out there and find a spot." We finally got out there and found our own spot without being crowded. "Alright so the fireworks should start in about five minutes, so what do you want to do while we wait?"

"Well what were you going to say to me in the night club before we came out here?"

"Well I was going to say that I overreacted and that I know I kind of sprung that on you and you probably don't love me, but I do love you and I can't stop." Right as he said that the fireworks started going off. "Hey look." As I looked up in the sky I saw, "Troy loves Sharpay," up in the sky.

"That is the sweetest I have ever, wait did you do that?"

"Yeah, I had to let you know how much I love you."

"Aw, I love you too Troy."

"Really?"

"Yes it's just when you told me you loved me I was really surprised and I-I choked, but I can finally say that I love you too Troy, I always have." Then we looked in each others eyes and kissed. After about two seconds I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer while he pulled me closer and rubbed his hands up and down my back. After a good two minutes we pulled away from each other and just looked in each others eyes smiling. "You know what Troy I'm getting kind of tired, do you think you could help me find my way out of here and back to my room?"

"Yeah, but your not like mad that I kissed you are you, because I thought you wanted to get back together and-."

"TROY, its fine, and plus I kissed you, because I do want to get back together, now come on." After a few minutes we found our way back to my room. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great, and um I was thinking that instead of you singing One in a Million, I was thinking that we could sing a duet that Kelsey wrote called You Are the Music in me."

"Well I'd love to, but didn't you sing that with Montez last year at my country club?"

"Well yeah, but when I sang that with her it didn't really mean anything, but when I sing it with you I know it'll mean something, because I really do love you Shar," he said taking my hand in his.

"I love you too and I would love to sing in the talent show with you."

"That's great, but we aren't singing it your way, we're singing it the way Gabriella and I sang it, ok?"

When he said that I playfully punched him in the arm. "What you don't like the way I sing it?"

"It's not that it's just the slow version is sweeter, now you need to go get some sleep, because I'll be here at around ten with your coffee."

"Alright I'll see you in the morning," I said as I gave him a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Troy, I love you."

"Goodnight Shar, I love you too."

* * *

Whew i finally got chater 5 up well anyways please review and tell me what ya'll thought. Thanx PEACE OUT!! 


	6. Talent Show

**The Cruise**

**Chapter 6**

**Talent Show**

The next day I woke up, got out of bed, went to my closet, and picked out an orange tank top, a gray jacket, white sweatpants, white sneaker, and an army hat. Once I was dressed I went to the bathroom and straightened my hair.

"Sharpay, open up," I heard Troy yell from the other side of the door. Before he could say anything else I opened the door and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You look really hot today," I said pulling him inside and looking at what he was wearing. He was wearing a blue shirt, light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with his hair a little messy, but it looked really good on him.

"Thanks, I've never seen this side of you its kind of weird," he said looking at what I was wearing making me look down and frown. "But I like it on you, it makes you look normal," he smiled picking my head up and kissing my forehead, making me smile.

"Thank you, now hand me my coffee."

"Ok Ms. Bossy, here," Troy said handing me my coffee.

"Thank you now lets go practice," I said grabbing his hand and running out. That was pretty much how the next four days went. We woke up every morning at 9:30, he brought me my coffee around 10:00, we talked for a little bit, we practiced, we ate dinner, and we went to sleep.

It was now the day of the talent show and Troy and I had just finished practicing and were now eating.

"So are you ready for the talent show," Troy asked right when we got our food.

"Yeah, but what time is it now and what time is the talent show?"

"Right now it is 7:00 and the talent show in an hour and we go on last, so we should be there at 8:30 so we have time to get ready, because we go on at 8:45."

"Troy I'm scared, what if I don't sing as well as Gabriella," I asked taking a bite of my food.

He looked at me for a second, put his fork down, grabbed my hand, and said, "I've heard you, your way better than Gabriella and I think you should sing some slower songs, because your voice is beautiful when you sing upbeat songs, but its event more beautiful when you sing slow songs."

"Aw Troy that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, I love you so much," I smiled leaning over the table and giving him a peck on the lips. "Now let's finish eating."

We finished dinner at around 7:45, because we sat there to talk for about fifteen minutes. So now we were headed to the talent show. Once we got there people were already up there singing.

"Ok what time is it now," I asked panicking.

He looked down at his watch and said, "Um I think you better go to your dressing room and get ready, its 8:35."

"Oh my gosh, I'll see you in ten minutes." Then I kissed him on his cheek and we ran to our dressing rooms. I ran to my dressing room, changed into a gold dress with a black belt around the waist, black heels, and had my hair curled. I walked out of my dressing room and saw Troy. "Wow you look good." He was wearing a silver suit, black dress shoes, and his hair was straight.

"Thank you, you look gorgeous, well their about to call our names, so come on," he said entangling our hands and dragging me to the side I was supposed to come in from. "Good luck Shar."

"Good luck to you too," I yelled while he walked to the side he was supposed to come in from.

"Ok now please give a warm applause for Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans," I heard the announcer say. Once the music started playing I walked onto the stage and started to sing.

Sharpay:  
Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

Sharpay:  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

Sharpay And Troy:  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

Sharpay:  
A single voice  
(Troy: Single voice)

Sharpay:  
Above the noise

Troy and Sharpay:  
And like a common thread

Troy:  
Hmm, you're pulling me

Sharpay:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

Troy:  
Oh, you are the music in me

Troy:  
Yeah it's living in all of us

Sharpay:  
And it's brought us here because

Troy and Sharpay:  
Because you are the music in me

Troy and Sharpay:  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

Sharpay:  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

Troy and Sharpay:  
I'm saying words I never said

Troy:  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am

Troy and Sharpay:  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

Sharpay:  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

Sharpay and Troy:  
And no, I'm not alone

Sharpay:  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

Troy and Sharpay:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Troy and Sharpay:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

Sharpay:  
You are the music in me (In me)

Troy and Sharpay:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

Troy and Sharpay:  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

We finished the song and we stood there looking in each other's eyes until we heard the crowd breakout into applause.

He moved the microphones away from our mouths and said, "You were amazing," and kissed me on my cheek.

"You were too." Then we walked backstage to wait for them to announce the winners. The whole time we were waiting I never stopped squeezing his hand.

"The winners for this talent show are… Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans!" Then Troy and I looked at each other, hugged, and ran on stage to get our trophy. Once we grabbed our trophy we walked out in to the crowd and walked towards our parents and siblings.

""You two were amazing," our parents said giving us hugs.

"Yeah I'm glad I didn't audition, because there was no way I could have beat ya'll," Ryan said hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

"Oh my gosh Sharpay you were so amazing and you looked amazing, I mean you sang that way better than that Gabriella girl," Aly said running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Aw thank you Aly you are so sweet, hey there is something that's been bugging me I forgot to ask you, how old are you?"

"Oh I'm seventeen."

"Then why haven't I seen you around the halls or in any of my classes at East High?"

"Because I go to a private school, but I'm transferring to East High this for my last year of high school."

"Oh my gosh that's so awesome I'm going to have someone to actually talk to other than Ryan."

"Yeah that is pretty awesome, on my first day I get friends, I have you, my brother Troy, and Ryan as my boyfriend."

"Wait BOYFRIEND, since when," Troy and Mr. Bolton yelled at the same time.

"Did I forget to mention that, well um I have to go, bye Shar, bye Ry," she said hugging me goodbye and giving Ryan a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you wait up, don't think your getting off that easily," Troy yelled trying to go after her, but I held him back.

"What are you doing, it is none of your business who Aly is dating," I said hitting him on the back of his head.

"She's my little sister so it is my business," he said rubbing the back of his head and trying to go after her again, but once again I pulled him back.

"So what she's only a few months younger than you, so just leave her alone."

"Fine then, hey Ry, how long have you been dating my little sister," Troy asked Ryan.

"Oh uh well um I-I'm getting kind of tired so you know what I'll just see you guys tomorrow, bye," Ryan said running to his room.

"Ryan, get back here now," Troy and Mr. Bolton yelled.

"Would you two leave them alone," Mrs. Bolton and I yelled while I smacked Troy on the back of his head and she smacked Mr. Bolton on the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for."

"Troy just leave those two alone and please walk me back to my room, I'm getting kind of tired too," I said putting my head on his shoulder while he put his arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"Alright Shar, lets go."

After a good five minutes we finally got to my room.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Troy."

"Alright I love you."

"I love you too." Then we gave each other a sweet goodnight kiss and I walked in my room.

* * *

Hey ya'll i kow its been a bit since i've updated but please review and tell me what ya'll thought and in the next chapter they all head back to school so please review thanx PEACE OUT!! 


	7. Home

**The Cruise**

**Chapter 7**

**Home**

Finally the day was here, one of the worst days ever, the last day of summer which means Troy and I have to go back to school.

"Shar, wake up, I think we're about to get off so you need to pack up." I heard Troy say while pushing me lightly.

"Troy, how did you get in," I asked turning over to look at his cute face.

"Your mom thought that I would be the only one able to wake you up so she gave me a copy of your key," he said stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Well I still can't believe that we have to go back to school tomorrow," I said sitting up and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know I can't believe it either."

"Troy what is going to happen, I mean what about-," but before I could finish my question I heard my mom knocking at my door.

"Sharpay, sweetie you need to start packing we're almost there," my mom yelled.

"Alright, I'll start now," I yelled to my mom. "Well I think you'd better go, you're my distraction," I said to Troy pulling him up.

"Alright, but when your done come straight to my room so we can get off together," Troy said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit," I said closing the door.

Once I finished up my room I asked Ryan to help me get my bags to Troy's room so he grabbed two bags and I grabbed two bags. When we got to Troy's room Ryan set the bags on the ground and banged on the door.

"Hey, oh come on in," Troy said opening the door.

"Hey I think we're about here," I said as Ryan left and the captain said that we were here.

"Well I'll grab two of your bags and one of my bags and you can grab one of your bags and one of my bags," he said grabbing the bags and walking out.

We finally got off the ship and Troy was now helping me to my car.

"Well there you go," he said putting my bags in the trunk of my car.

"Thank you so much Troy, here's your bag," I said handing him his other bag.

"How about this, once you get back and settled into your house you call me," Troy said setting his bags on the ground and putting his hands around my waist.

"I will do that, but right now we need to get to our houses," I said leaning in and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Look you little lovers I want to get home so stop the make out session," Ryan yelled walking over and opening the car door.

"I'll call you tonight," I whispered to Troy.

"Alright, I love you," Troy said opening my car door and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," I said getting into my car while he closed it and I drove off.

"Dammit Ryan why did you do that," I asked Ryan once we got on the highway.

"What the heck did I do?"

"I was in the middle of something with Troy and you totally interrupted it," I screamed.

"Sorry I just REALLY didn't want to see that."

"Yeah well then why couldn't you have gone and made out with Aly?"

"Because we already had our five minute make out session and I'm going over to her house once I get settled in, do you want to come so you can see Troy?"

"No, I'm just going to call him."

**Troy's POV**

Once I got home I got out of my car, grabbed my bags and as I was walking to the front door I noticed Gabriella sitting on the swing that was on the porch.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella yelled as she ran towards me and hugging me making me drop both of my bags on the ground.

"Hey Gabby, what are you doing here," I asked hugging her back.

"Well I just got back from the Bahamas and I called your house to see if you were home yet and your mom answered and said yes and I came straight over," she smiled grabbing one of my bags and walking with me to my porch. "So do you want my help unpacking everything?"

"Um no that's ok I'm just going to unpack and then I'm expecting a call, if that's ok," I said taking my bag out of her hand.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm just going to go home and unpack, and I'll se you tomorrow at school, I love you, bye," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I-I love you too," I stuttered as she walked off. Once she left I waked in my house, walked upstairs, unpacked, and waited for Sharpay to call. After about an hour of watching TV I looked over at the clock and it said that it was 6:00. Then my phone started to ring and a picture of Sharpay kept popping up so I answered it. "Hey Shar, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just sitting in my room and watching TV, what about you?"

"Same here, so are you read to go back to school tomorrow?"

"I guess I kind of am, I mean I have Ryan still as my friend, I have Aly, and I have you right?"

"Yep, but could you please start acting like the real you, please?"

"What do you mean, the real me?"

"You know where you don't where those sparkly clothes and you're a whole lot sweeter."

"Well I don't know, people will most likely talk."

"So let them talk; I like you better when you're not that little Ice Queen or that snobby drama queen."

"Alright I'll do it."

"Great, well it's like 9:30 now and I'm a bit tired since my mom woke me up at like 5:30 this morning, so I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Alright, I love you, bye."

"I love you too, bye." As soon as I got off the phone with Sharpay, I took my shirt and jeans off and went to sleep.

* * *

Ok so that was chapter 7 and i know it was a bit short, but the next one is going to be longer since it's their first day back at school anyways pleasee review and tell me what ya'll thought thanx PEACE OUT!! 


	8. Back to School

**The Cruise**

**Chapter 8**

**Back to School**

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Ryan yelling at me.

"Sharpay, it's the first day of school, so wake up," he yelled shaking my bed.

"Ok, but STOP SHAKING MY BED," I yelled sitting up and slapping his arm.

"Alright, but hurry up I want to see Aly," he said walking out. Once he was gone I got out of bed, went to my closet, and picked out a pink tank top, a light brown vest, blue jeans, and black and white checkered shoes. Then I went to the bathroom, curled my hair a little bit, put it in pigtails, and put my bangs to the side. Then I grabbed my light brown purse and walked downstairs.

"Ok Ry, I'm ready, what about you," I asked Ryan walking downstairs.

"Sharpay, honey, I think you need to eat breakfast fast," my mom said setting a plate of bacon on the table.

"No that's ok I'll just get a muffin when I go down to get my coffee, now come on Ryan," I said pulling him up.

"Ok you're not eating here, but I'm hungry," Ryan said sitting back down and taking a bite of his bacon.

"Well do you want to see Aly?"

"Ok, bye mom, bye dad, love ya'll," Ryan said giving mom kiss on the cheek and walking out.

"Alright, bye mom, bye dad, I love ya'll," I laughed giving them both a kiss on the cheek and walking out. "Alright, do you want anything since you didn't eat breakfast," I asked as we pulled up to the Coffee Bean.

"Just get me a triple chocolate chip and a blueberry muffin." When I got in the coffee shop I looked around and I saw Troy sitting at a table drinking his coffee, so after I ordered my coffee I walked over to his table to wait for it.

"Hey Troy," I said sitting down at his table.

"Hey Shar, where is Ryan?"

"Oh he's in the car and apparently so is Aly," I said looking outside in my car to find Ryan and Aly talking, but mostly kissing.

"Oh well we're about to leave and I think you should too unless you want to be late," he said standing up making me look at the clock and it said that it was 7:25 which meant we only had five minutes to get in the school before the doors closed.

"I have a Vanilla Ice Blend, triple chocolate chip, and two blueberry muffins," I heard the employee yell.

"Well that's me, but before you go could I get a kiss first," I asked setting my coffee and the food down on the table.

"Sure," he said leaning down and giving me a short sweet kiss. "I'll see you in school, I love you, bye."

"I love you too, bye," I yelled watching him walk out. "Holy crap I'm going to be so late, on my first day back," I screeched remembering what time it was. Once we got to school, we got our books out of our lockers and went to class. When we got in the classroom I looked around and saw Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Kelsey, and Aly talking in the back of the classroom.

"Sharpay, Ryan over here," we heard Aly yell making the room go silent with everyone staring at us, but that wasn't the only reason they were staring, they were also staring at the outfit that I was wearing. "What, do you people have nothing better to do than to just stare at her," Aly yelled making everyone start chatting with their friends again. "Hey Shar, hey Ry, come on over here," she said pulling us in the back of the room.

"Ok everyone please take your seats," Ms. Darbus yelled walking into the classroom. So I sat behind Troy, Gabriella sat next to Troy, Zeke sat behind me, Ryan sat next to Toy, Aly sat next to me and behind Ryan, Taylor sat behind Gabriella, Chad sat behind Taylor, Kelsey sat next to Gabriella, and Jason sat behind Kelsey. The whole class period she just talked about the auditions for the musical tomorrow. Once class was over, everyone ran out.

"Shar, Ry wait up," we heard Aly yell as we opened our lockers.

"Hey Aly what's up," I asked as she hugged Ryan and me and I could definitely feel eyes on us.

"Nothing much, but what was up in class they act like they have never seen someone talk to you and they act like they have never seen you wear those clothes," she said entangling hands with Ryan while he got his books out of his locker.

"Well seriously, they haven't, I usually wear very flashy clothes with a bunch of rhinestones and stuff and as for them never seen anyone talk to me before, they haven't, because my nickname around school is Ice Queen as in a total bitch," I said putting on my lip gloss.

"No way, you are like one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

"Thanks now hold on, I need to listen to their conversation," I whispered pointing to Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Kelsey, and Martha.

"I can't believe you had to spend a whole summer with Sharpay," Gabriella said.

"Yeah dude it must have been horror, especially since we weren't there to help you out," Chad said.

"I mean Ryan is okay, but Sharpay is just horror," Taylor said.

"If I were you I would have just hid from her whenever she came towards you," Kelsey said.

"I can't believe they are saying those things about you and Troy is just standing there not saying anything," Aly said to me. "I am going to go over there and say something since Troy isn't saying anything," she said walking over to the gang still holding Ryan's hand.

"Aly wait, don't," I said going after her.

"Look I don't know who you guys think you are, but you really need to stop talking about Sharpay that way, she is one of my BEST friends, so I suggest you shut up and back off," Aly yelled making the stare at Aly, Ryan, and me while we just stood there.

"Wait Troy, why is Aly best friends with the Ice Queen," Gabriella asked.

"I don't know maybe they have a lot of things in common," Troy responded.

"Troy, you're just going to stand there while Ms. Goodie two shoes talks about-," but before she could finish I put my hand over her mouth.

"We're just going to go now, se you guys," I said pulling her away from them with Ryan following us. "Okay first off Aly thanks for standing up for me and saying I'm one of you BEST friends and your one of mine too and two you can't do that no one knows about Troy and me and apparently Troy only wants to secretly date me, so you can't say anything about this summer, unless it doesn't involve Troy and me, ok?"

""Okay, fine, but do expect for me to talk to Troy about all this," Aly replied.

"Fine with me, but don't you dare talk to anyone else, now come on we have to get to class," I said grabbing her hand and walking to our next class wit Ryan following us.

It was now the end of the day and right as I sat down on my bed my phone started to ring and it had Troy's picture popping up on the screen. After a few minutes I finally answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shar, what's up?"

"Nothing much, look I can't talk right now, I'm kind of busy, so I have to go," I said fixing to hang up.

That was until he said, "Look Sharpay I know you're mad at me, because of what happened at school today, but I'll make it up to you if you let me."

"I don't think I can, because all summer long you kept saying that you love me, this morning at the Coffee Bean you said you love me, and then once we got to school you acted the way you acted last year towards me, and I don't want you just playing with my feelings Troy, so seriously, I can't trust you anymore, I'm sorry, bye," I said hanging up so that he wouldn't here me cry.

* * *

Alrite wel there you go chapter 6. In the next chapter Troy trys to make it up to Sharpay and they audition for the musical so please review and tell what ya'll thought thanx PEACE OUT!! 


	9. Everyday

**The Cruise**

**Chapter 9**

**Everyday**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and when I looked in the mirror my whole face was tear stained, so I splashed with water a few times and dried my face with my hand towel. Once I finished brushing my teeth I went to my closet and picked out a pink short sleeved shirt with a bulldog head on it, plaid short shorts, white socks with pink on the top, red and white Nike tennis shoes, a black hat, and big brown sunglasses. Then I went to my bathroom and curled my hair, walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag with a bunch of designs on it, and walked downstairs. Once I was down there I sat down at the kitchen table and started eating.

"What," I asked my mom, my dad, and Ryan who were just staring at me.

"Why aren't you telling me to get up and get in the car," Ryan asked taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Because I'm not getting my coffee this morning."

"Why not, sweetheart," my mom sitting across from me.

"Well Troy and I aren't seeing each other anymore and he goes there every morning to get his and his sister's coffees and I don't want to face him right now."

"Well you're going to have to, remember we go to the same school as him," Ryan said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't talk to me at school, remember?"

"Oh right, well if your going to eat here, you might want to hurry up, because we only have ten minutes to get to school," Ryan said. "Well I'm ready to go, I'll wait outside."

"You don't have to wait long, I'm ready to go," I said standing up and pushing my chair in. "Bye mom, bye daddy, I love ya'll," I said giving them both a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the door.

When we got inside the school I saw Troy, Gabriella, and the rest of the gang talking.

"Hey guys," Aly yelled running towards us. "Hey Shar, hey Ry," she said giving me a hug and kissing Ryan.

"Hey Aly," I replied as we walked to mine and Ryan's lockers.

"So I tried to talk to Troy last night, because my mom was getting worried about him since he wouldn't leave his room the whole night, do you know what's wrong with him," Aly asked me.

"Nope, nothing," I lied.

"Ok, hey Ry I'm helping Kelsey with the musical this year and she wants me to meet her in the auditorium in a few minutes, so do you want to come," Aly asked Ryan.

"Yeah, sure, what about you Shar," Ryan asked me.

"No thanks, ya'll go ahead, I'll be there in a little bit for the auditions," I said finishing my mascara as those two left for the auditorium.

"You look really pretty today, Shar, of course that doesn't make a difference from any other day," I heard a familiar voice behind me say.

"Thanks, but I'm NOT forgiving you," I said closing my locker and turning around to see Troy, then walking away, but he kept following me and I could feel people staring at us.

"Sharpay, come on, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know what happened," he said still following me, bringing more attention to us.

Then I stopped and turned around and said, "You said that you loved me at the coffee shop and you kissed me at the coffee shop yesterday and then the rest of the day you hung out with Montez, you let them say those rude things about me and you NEVER said anything, and you didn't even talk to me the whole day, at least Aly was nice enough to keep her promise about being my best friend and at least she was nice enough to stand up for me, unlike you, so you know what I'm done Troy," I said in a loud whisper and getting up in his face and making sure no one heard me, then walking away from him and walking towards the auditorium. Right when I sat down in the auditorium Ms. Darbus and everyone who was auditioning for the musical walked through the doors and sat down.

"Hey Shar," Ryan and Aly said sitting beside me.

"Hey, I thought ya'll were helping Kelsey with the musical," I said.

"We were, but we told her that we wanted to watch the auditions and then after the auditions that we would go back up there and help her," Aly said watching the auditions as they began.

"Next up Troy Bolton," Ms. Darbus yelled as Troy walked up to the stage and Kelsey started to play the piano.

_**Troy: Once in a lifetime means there's**_

_**No second chance**_

_**So I believe that you and me**_

_**Should grab it while we can**_

Then Ryan gave me a microphone and said, "Sing with him, please." So then I started singing.

_**Sharpay: Make it last forever**_

_**Never give it back**_

When he heard my singing he got a confused look on his face until he saw me stand up and start walking towards the stage.

_**Troy: it's our turn and I'm loving where we're at**_

_**Sharpay**_

_**And**_

_**Troy: Because this moment's really all we have **_

_**Troy: Everyday of our lives**_

_**Sharpay: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**_

_**Troy: Gonna run**_

_**Troy **_

_**And**_

_**Sharpay: While we're young **_

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Troy: Everyday**_

_**Sharpay: From right now**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Sharpay: Take my hand**_

_**Troy: Together we, will celebrate**_

_**Sharpay: Celebrate**_

_**Troy **_

_**And**_

_**Sharpay: Oh everyday**_

Then I got up on the stage and started dancing around the stage with him while we sang.

_**Sharpay: They say that you should follow**_

_**Troy: And chase down what you dream**_

_**Sharpay: But if you get lost and lose yourself**_

_**Troy: What does it really mean**_

_**Sharpay: Oh, no matter where we're going**_

_**Troy: Oh yeah, it starts from where we are**_

_**Troy**_

_**And**_

_**Sharpay: There's more to life when we listen to our hearts**_

_**And because of you I've got the strength to start**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Troy**_

_**And**_

_**Sharpay: Everyday of our lives**_

_**Wanna find you there**_

_**Sharpay: Wanna hold on tight**_

_**Troy**_

_**And **_

_**Sharpay: Gonna run while we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Everyday**_

_**Troy: From right now**_

_**Troy**_

_**And**_

_**Sharpay: Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand, together we will celebrate**_

_**Sharpay: Oh everyday**_

_**Troy: We're taking it back, we're doing it here together**_

_**Sharpay: It's better like that **_

_**And stronger now than ever**_

_**Troy**_

_**And**_

_**Sharpay: We're not gonna lose**_

_**'Cause we get to choose**_

_**That's how it's gonna be**_

_**Troy: Everyday of our lives**_

_**Sharpay: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**_

_**Troy: Gonna run, while we're young**_

_**Troy**_

_**And**_

_**Sharpay: And keep the faith, keep the faith**_

_**Troy,**_

_**Sharpay,**_

_**Ryan,**_

_**Aly,**_

_**And**_

_**Kelsey: Everyday of our lives**_

_**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**_

_**Gonna run, while we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Everyday from right now,**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Together we will celebrate**_

_**Everyday (17x)**_

When we finished singing I was looking into Troy's eyes and holding his hand and Aly's hand while she held my hand and Ryan's hand.

"Well you two didn't sign up as a couple, but… BRAVO that was amazing," Ms. Darbus yelled clapping her hands while a few people in the audience and Kelsey started clapping too.

"Thank you Ms. Darbus," I said walking as I walked got off the stage and walked out of the auditorium.

"Sharpay, wait," I heard Troy yell as he followed me out.

"What Troy," I asked him once we were in the hallway.

"Well you sang with me in front of everyone in there and I was wondering if you forgave me," he asked taking my hand.

"Troy I…"

* * *

Ok so that was chapter 9 and i kno i haven't updated in a bit but here it is chapter 9 of the cruise and i hope ya'll enjoyed it and i ya'll review then you will get to see wut her answer is for troy so PLEASE review thanx PEACE OUT!! 


	10. Forgiveness

**The Cruise**

**Chapter 10**

**Forgiveness**

* * *

"Troy, I don't know, I mean come on Troy what does it really matter, even if I forgave you nothing would happen to us since you have a beautiful, smart, and sweet girlfriend in there," I said as I started to cry. 

"Yeah, but I want you," he said sitting next to me and putting his arm around me.

"But what about Gabriella," I asked looking up at his face.

"She's a sweet girl, but she's not you," he smiled wiping away my tears.

"Well I think you might want to turn around," I said pointing behind him.

"Gabriella I-I um," he stuttered when he saw Gabriella cry and run off into the girls' bathroom.

"Let me go talk to her," I said standing up and walking into the girls' bathroom. "Hey Gabriella," I said walking behind her while she was looking in the mirror.

"What do you want Sharpay," she hissed wiping away a tear.

"Look I know you're sad about Troy and me, but it's just we really like each other."

"Yeah and I really like him too."

"I know Gabriella and I get it he is a very special guy which is why I understand why you don't want to lose him, but you know what I'm positive that you'll find the perfect guy for you one day, I mean seriously look at you, you have beautiful hair, a beautiful smile, beautiful eyes, a great laugh, your sweet, your smart, your funny, what guy wouldn't like you," I said playing with her hair while she just looked at me through the mirror and smiled at me.

"Thanks Sharpay, you know I like you better when you're nice and that song you sang with Troy was amazing," she smiled turning around and giving me a hug while I hugged her back.

"Thanks, now come on we have to talk with the rest of the gang before they pull Troy's head off," I said as we walked hand in hand out of the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gabriella is a great girl and your breaking up with her for Sharpay Evans, something is seriously wrong with you," Taylor yelled at Troy and that was all Gabriella and I heard before the whole gang, except for Ryan and Aly, started yelling at Troy.

"Guys, guys, GUYS," I screamed the last time since no one heard me the first two times.

"What do you want, EVANS," Chad asked once everyone stopped yelling.

"You all need to leave Troy alone," I yelled still holding Gabriella's hand.

"I agree with Sharpay, Troy didn't do anything wrong so you need to just leave him alone," Gabriella said.

"What are you talking about Gabby, he is breaking up with you for the Ice Queen," Taylor said.

"DON'T call her that, she is NOT an Ice Queen, she is really sweet, and the reason he is breaking up with me is because he loves Sharpay and Sharpay loves him," Gabriella said.

"Wait since when did you two become best friends," everyone asked at once.

"Well she was the one that came after me, unlike any of ya'll and she reminded me that there is a lot of guys out there that would like me and that Troy jus isn't the right guy for me and that's okay, so thanks Sharpay," she said giving me a hug.

"You're welcome Gabby," I said hugging her back.

"Wait a second, I'm confused, I thought you were a total bitch, Sharpay," Taylor said walking next to me.

"It was all an act," I said.

"Why would you act like a bitch," Kelsey asked.

"Because before I moved here in the seventh grade I lived in California and I wasn't the prettiest girl around, I had curly, frizzy hair, I wore big dorky glasses, I didn't have the best sense of style, and I had braces, and the whole time that I lived there everyone at school made fun of me and I didn't want to get hurt anymore so when I moved here I acted REALLY mean to everyone."

"Wait hold on, you had curly, frizzy hair, dorky glasses, you didn't have the best sense of style, and you had braces, that is REALLY hard to believe since your parents are which," Taylor said.

"We were rich, but not as rich as when we moved here and bought the Lava Springs Country Club and when we did get more money I got a specialist to work on my hair, I got contacts, I got way cuter clothes, and I got my braces taken out," I said.

"Well then if you're as sweet as Gabriella, Aly, Troy, and Ryan say you are than why don't we all go out for ice cream after school," Kelsey said.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," Gabriella, Taylor, and I said at the same time.

"Ok, um I know that your all friends now, but hello what about me," Troy asked walking in front of Gabriella, Taylor, and me.

"What are you talking about Troy," I asked him.

"You never said if you forgave me or not," he said taking my hand.

"Oh yeah, I never did do that, well then, yes Troy I forgive you," I said putting my arms around him.

"Great, well free period should be over in about fifteen minutes, so what do ya'll want to do," he asked.

"Well I want to play a little basketball," Chad said holding up his basketball.

"I guess that'll be okay, the boys can play basketball while the girls watch them in the stands," Gabriella said as we walked to the gym.

Once we were in there the girls walked in the stands while the guys started to play basketball.

"Alright, so for the callbacks, everyone gets to sing their own choice of songs, so what will ya'll be singing," Kelsey asked us.

"Well I'm singing a song that I wrote, it's called Never Underestimate a Girl," Gabriella said.

"Since they made me audition for the musical and since I got a callback I am going to sing Lose Your Love by Vanessa Hudgens, what about you Shar," Taylor said.

"I am singing a song called As I Am, it's another song that I wrote, dedicated to Troy," I said watching Troy dribble the basketball.

"Another song about Troy, how many do you have," Kelsey asked me.

"This is my second one, the other song is called One in a Million," I said.

"Aw that is so sweet, what are you singing Aly," Gabriella asked Aly.

"I am singing So Much for You by Ashley Tisdale, it is like one of my favorite songs," Aly said.

"Cool, hey guys what are ya'll singing for the callbacks," Kelsey yelled to the guys making them stop playing.

"Well I'm singing Push it to the Limit, it's a song that Chad wrote for me to sing," Zeke said sitting beside Gabriella.

"I'm singing a song that I wrote called Roll With You and I'm dedicating it to my girl Taylor," Chad said sitting next to Taylor and putting his arm around her.

"I'm going to be singing You Got it by Lucas Grabeel," Ryan said sitting beside Aly and putting his arm around her.

"Well I'm singing Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers," Troy said sitting next to me and putting his arm around me.

"Well I'm not singing anything since I didn't audition and plus I'm working backstage to be close to Kels," Jason said putting his arm around Kelsey and sitting down.

"Aw that's sweet of you Jason," Kelsey said right before the school bell rang.

"Ok ya'll need to wash that sweat off you guys faces and put on cologne and deodorant, because ya'll stink," I said standing up and grabbing Troy's deodorant and cologne out of his backpack.

"Alright," the guys said.

Once they all were ready to go we all rushed off to our next class, which we all had together.

* * *

So that was chapter 10 of the cruise. Ok now i don't kno what to do about Gabriella & Zeke, cuz i don't want them to not have a boyfriend/girlfriend so do ya'll think that i should put Gabriella & Zeke together or have a new guy and his sister come to school and start liking Gabriella & Zeke,please review and tell me thanx PEACE OUT!! 


	11. AN

A/N: Hey you guys, um I am not going to be able to update for awhile, but that doesn't mean I won't update soon, but I just started school today and I won't be able to update probably for a week or two. So please just keep reviewing and tell me what I should do with Zeke and Gabby thanx PEACE OUT!!!


	12. The Callbacks & a HUGE SURPRISE

The Cruise

Chapter 11

The Callbacks and a HUGE Surprise

A/N-Hey ya'll sorry its been SO LONG since ive updated but i have been REALLy busy and i guess i kinda forgot but a few people have sent me messages asking about this story so here it is,once again im REALLY sorry about the delay and please keep sending messages about Zeke and Gabriella.

* * *

Well it was time, for the callbacks and I couldn't wait for Troy to hear my new song, I just loved the look on his face when I sang One in a Million to him.

"Shar, Shar, are you okay," I heard Troy ask me.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine, why," I asked turning around and looking in deep crystal blue eyes.

"Well, I've been trying to get your attention for like three or five minutes now, but you were off in your own little world," he laughed.

"Stop it, I was just thinking about…stuff," I said playfully hitting him on the arm.

"What kind of…stuff," he smiled.

"You know, you, me, us, the callbacks, pretty much a lot of things," I said.

"Well, I hope there good thoughts," he said as I leaned onto my locker while he put his hand on the locker.

"Of course, anytime I think of you, it's good," I smiled putting my hand on his shoulder and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, that's good," he said. Then the bell rang and he entangled our hands together and said, "Come on, let's go," he said as we walked to the auditorium for the callbacks.

"Shar, Troy, over here," we heard Gabriella yell pointing to where her and the gang were sitting at. So we went over there and sat with the rest of the gang.

After a few minutes of talking with the gang and sometimes watching the auditions, at least when Chad, Taylor, and Zeke went up to sing and they did great, Ms. Darbus called Ryan up to sing.

_**There's a hill we gotta climb  
There's a treasure we must find  
The two of us as friends  
We're ready to take on a world  
We'll see who can touch the sky  
We'll see who can jump that high  
Every day is an adventure  
We're ready to take on the world **_

And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know when nothin' goes your way  
When nothin' goes you way

(CHORUS)  
You know I will  
I'll stand behind you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you 'til your in the clear

When the sunlight shows his face  
You can belive we take our place  
We're legandary heros  
We're ready to take on the world  
So then let the chase begin  
If we go we both will win  
When we're havin' fun  
There's no place in the world

And if you slip and fall off track  
I'll carry you on my back  
You knnow when nothin' goes your way  
When nothin' goes goes you way

(CHORUS)  
You know I will  
I'll stand behind you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you 'til your in the clear

And through all the ups and downs  
I'lkl always be around  
You know when nothin' goes your way  
When nothin' goes you way

(CHORUS)  
You know I will  
I'll stand behind you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you 'til your in the clear

You know I will

Ohhh yeah

Ohhh ahhh

Woah 

When he finished singing we all stood up and clapped for him since he did a great job.

"Ryan, you did great," Aly and I said running up and hugging and congratulating him.

"Well you did a great job, but what happened to you singing You Got it by Lucas Grabeel," I asked

"Thanks and everyone else was singing a song to the girlfriends and boyfriends I wanted to sing a song dedicated to Aly, so wrote one last night," he said taking Aly's hand.

"That is so sweet, you guys are a great couple," I smiled.

"Shutup Shar, who's next," Ryan asked as we went back to our seats and sat down.

"I'll go next," Aly said holding up her hand and walking to the stage as Ryan and I sat down in our seats.

_**If you got the time I'll take it  
If you got the vibe we'll make it  
I'll do that, I'll do that **_

If you want to dance lets move it  
If you want to play lets play it  
I'll do that, I'll do that

And I get on up and I get on down  
And I play the fool when I act the clown  
You know that I'd do anything for you……..

If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that  
So much for you

If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call?  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that  
So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you

If you got the game  
Let's win it  
If you got the mood  
Let's bring it  
I'll do that, I'll do that  
If you got the song  
Just sing it  
If you sing it wrong  
Just sing it  
I'll do that, I'll do that

You get on up and you get on down  
You make me smile when I want to frown  
You know that I'd do anything for you……..

Shake it

If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that

So much for you

If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that

So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you

Cause if you want it  
You've gotta have it  
Gotta feel it and believe it  
To achieve it  
And if you know it  
You've gotta shout it scream it  
get it once you show it

don't you blow it.

If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that

So much for you

If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call?  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that

So much for you 

When she finished singing we, once again, stood up clapped.

"You did great Aly," Ryan and I said hugging her. "So, who's next?"

"I'll go ahead and go, then Troy can, and lastly Sharpay," Gabriella said standing up. "Wish me luck," Gabriella said hugging me.

"Good luck Gabby," I said hugging her back before she walked towards the stage and I sat back down.

_**It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance **_

_**[Vamp**__**  
She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should **_

_**[Chorus**__**  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands **_

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not

_**[Vamp**__**  
She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should **_

_**[Chorus**__**  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands **_

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

_**[Chorus**__**  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**_

After she finished singing Taylor and I ran up and hugged her.

"You did an awesome job Gabs, I hope you get the part you want, because you totally deserve it," I said as the three of us walked up to our seats, holding hands.

"Alright, my turn, wish me luck babe," Troy said standing up and taking my hands.

"Good luck baby," I said giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Once he started walking to the stage I sat between Gabriella and Aly to watch Troy's audition.

_**Ridin' in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin' lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light, lookin' right  
Come here, let me get your name girl  
Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you 'round, let me take you out  
Bet you we could we could have some fun girl  
'Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I **_

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)

Come on and lemme show you 'round  
Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl  
'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl  
Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone  
Rappin' 'til we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one girl  
Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop  
Make you wanna say my name girl  
Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)  
'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)

The summer's over for the both of us  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on love  
You're the one I've been thinking of  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)  
'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E) 

When Troy finished singing we all stood up and clapped for him, but before I could reach him and hug him a girl walked up to him, and I was fine with it since he's the most popular guy in school, but when I saw her hug I felt angry.

"Hey Troy, who's this," I said with venom in my voice while breaking them up and putting my arm around his waist.

"Um, S-Shar, t-this, i-is, C-Crystal, C-Crystal t-this i-is S-Sharpay," he said stuttering every word that he said while sweating a little bit.

"Hi Sharpay, it's nice to meet you," Crystal said with a fake sweet voice shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Crystal, so how do you two know each other," I asked letting go of her hand.

"Um, well Crystal was-," Troy tried to say, but got cut off by Crystal.

"I'm his ex-girlfriend, I can't believe you didn't know, I mean we were practically the star couple in eighth grade and the beginning of the ninth grade," she said making me feel a little jealous.

"Yeah well I didn't even live here when I was in the eighth grade and I didn't even know anyone when I moved here for the ninth grade," I said squeezing Troy's hand making him wince.

"SHARPAY EVANS, please get up here, you are the only one on this list that hasn't gone up," Ms. Darbus yelled at me.

"Well, I've got to go, wish me luck baby," I said turning to look at Troy.

"Good luck babe," he said kissing my cheek and hugging me.

"See you, CRYSTAL," I said putting an emphasis on Crystal's name as I started walking to the stage.

"Good luck Sharpay," I heard Crystal say, once again, using her fake voice, making me turn around for a second.

"Yeah…thanks Crystal," I said turning back around and walking to the stage.

_**Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still wanna hang around me **_

It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's all right

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU TAKE ME  
NEVER TRY TO PUSH  
OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT  
WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME  
AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND  
I KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING  
I'M LOOKING AT HIM

I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got

It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU TAKE ME  
NEVER TRY TO PUSH  
OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT  
WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND  
I KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING  
I'M LOOKING AT HIM

Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time... 

After finishing my song I walked down to talk to Troy.

"Where did Crystal go," I asked noticing she wasn't around him or anywhere else in the auditorium.

"Oh, she got a call and left in the middle of your performance," he said walking towards me.

"Oh well, so what did you think of my song," I asked him changing the subject.

"You did great, but don't your songs usually mean something," he asked putting his hands on my waist.

"Yeah, can you guess who that song was about," I asked putting my hands around his neck.

"Well, hopefully, that song was about me," he smiled as we put our foreheads together.

"Yes, it was about you," I laughed leaning in to kiss him.

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Bolton, no kissing, now you two need to leave, your friend have already left," Ms. Darbus yelled at us before we were about to kiss.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus," we both groaned.

"Well, the gang is probably outside waiting for us, so, hop on," Troy said standing in front of me waiting for me to jump on his back.

"Alright, let's go," I giggled as I hopped on his back and he ran out of the auditorium.

* * *

Well i hope ya'll enjoyed it,please review oh and once again keep messageing me about Zeke and Gabriella,thanx,PEACE OUT!! 


	13. Bad Time at the Ice Cream Shop

A/N-Alright so since i was on my winter break i thought about updating,but it will probably be about a month or two for me to update again,cuz i have my school talent show coming up & i have to practice my singing & decide what i'm singing,anyways ENJOY

* * *

The Cruise

Chapter 12

Bad Time at the Ice Cream Shop

* * *

"He, he, he, Troy slow down," I giggled as Troy ran down the hallway with me on his back. "I don't want to fall off your back," I yelled slapping his chest playfully.

"Relax, your fine, I'm holding on to you tight, and plus I would never let you get hurt," he smiled at me as we got outside.

"Hey, what took you guys so long," Chad asked with a bored look on his face.

"Sorry you guys, we were busy talking," I smiled as we started walking to our cars.

"Well that's cool, let's just figure out who's riding with who, since not all of us have our license, which is kind of sad," Gabriella said standing in front of her car.

"Well seeing as how I don't have a car, I'll ride with Chad, sorry Gabs," Taylor said walking over to Gabriella.

"It's okay Tay," Gabriella smiled at Taylor as Gabriella walked in front of her car door as Taylor walked over to Chad's passenger seat.

"Ok then, how about everyone rides with their boyfriend or girlfriend," Aly said walking over to her car while Ryan got in the passenger's side.

"Alright, but I don't have a car," Zeke butted in walking over to Sharpay and Troy.

"Oh, well, that's fine; you can just ride with Gabby," I said jumping into my car, putting on my sunglasses, and smiling at Gabriella while she had a blank look on her face.

"So you ready to go," I asked Troy as we both buckled in.

"Yeah, but I just can't wait for my dad to finish repairing my truck so that I don't have to ride in this PINK mustang," he said checking his messages on his cell phone.

"Excuse me," I hissed turning my head towards him and glaring at him.

"What, did I say something," he panicked trying to cover up what he said.

"Yes, and who the heck are you to be talking about my car like that," I hissed.

"I love you," he said kissing my cheek.

"So you think that is just going to help, huh, well it's not," I said turning my head away from him.

"Then how about this," he smiled making me face him and kiss him.

"Ok, now that's better," I whispered turning my head back to the steering wheel. "Now, since their already gone to the ice cream shop, we have to hurry up.

"Come on Sharpay, you look perfect, now can we go inside, they are probably waiting for us," he said as he stood outside the car.

"Alright fine, let's go inside," I smiled getting out of the car, taking his hand, and walking inside with him.

"Hey, what took you guys so long," Gabriella said walking up to Troy and me.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for about fifteen minutes, where were you guys," Taylor asked as we sat down at a table.

"Well, first miss drama queen over here got in a little hissy fit and then when we got here she took about ten minutes to get herself spruced up even though it wasn't like we were going out to a fancy restaurant," Troy whined.

"Shutup I just like to look my best," I whined back sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well, anyways, what does everyone want, I'll go get it," Zeke said standing up.

"I want cookie dough ice cream," I smiled up at Zeke.

"I'd like a chocolate and vanilla swirl," Troy said putting his arm around me.

"I'll take a cup of strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup," Aly said.

"I could go for a caramel sundae," Ryan said.

"I'll just take a cup of chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles," Kelsey said.

"I would like a small banana split," Jason said.

"Um, I'll take a vanilla sundae," Chad said.

"Make that two," Taylor said.

"Um, I'll take…" Gabriella tried to say until I cut her off.

"Hey, Gabby, why don't you go help him out," I said smiling at her.

"No that's okay, Sharpay I can get it," Zeke said about to walk away until I glared at Gabriella and she spoke up.

"Um, no, Sharpay's right, I'll go help you," she said standing up and walking to the counter with Zeke.

"What are you up to," Troy asked giving me a suspicious look.

"Nothing," I said taking a sip of my water, until I looked over at him and saw him glaring at me. "Nothing, REALLY!

"Oh my gosh TROY and Sharpay, what are you doing here," she said hugging Troy, making me once again feel jealous.

"Well there's this thing called home, and oh looks like we're here, now where's yours," I glared at her.

"Sharpay, she's going to be in town for a while," Troy said smiling at me and then smiling back at Crystal.

"Oh, he he, great, um, Troy can I speak to you for a minute," I said in a fake voice, pulling Troy by his ear over to the jukebox while they all talked with Crystal. "How long is awhile, Troy," I said quietly yelling at him.

"For about a month or two, Sharpay you really need to calm down," he said.

"Oh yeah Troy I'm really going to calm down when your ex-girlfriend is all over you even though you two broke up," I once again yelled quietly.

"Sharpay, nothing is gong to happen," he said putting his hands around my waist. "She is my past and you are my present and future, don't worry about anything," he said kissing my forehead.

"You promise, right," I asked as we put our foreheads together.

"I promise, now come on, I want to eat my ice cream," he laughed as we walked hand in hand back to the table.

"So, is everything okay," Crystal asked scooting over to make room for Troy and me.

"Yes, everything is just fine, right Sharpay," he smiled as we sat down.

"Yep everything is just peachy," I faked a smile.

"Alright, so here are our ice creams… Crystal," he asked like had seen a ghost.

"Hey Zeke, what's up," she smiled at him.

"Nothing much, what are you doing in town," he asked sitting next to Gabriella.

"Oh my mom is on a business trip here for about a month or two," Crystal said.

"Cool, well great to have you back in town," Zeke said taking a bite of his ice cream

* * *

A/N-Well i hope ya'll enjoyed it & you might have noticed Sharpay is the one trying to set Zeke & Gabriella up i kinda showed that earlier,anyways please review & tell me what you thought.PEACE OUT!!! 


	14. The Worst Idea EVER

A/N Ok you guys i am SERIOUSLY sorry that i haven't updated in awhile, but i have been on vacation all summer the school year has been crazy also, but since i am back hom and i am hoping on being homeschooled whis coming school year i will definitely try to update more, but i'm just hoping you guys will read this story cuz i think its really one of my better ones,hope you like it.**

* * *

**

The Cruise

**Chapter 13**

**The Worst Idea EVER**

* * *

These past few days have just been completely terrible. Ever since Crystal came back to Albuquerque she has made my life Hell. She's always trying to find a way to keep me and Troy away from each other and Troy is such a bonehead and a sucker for a pretty face that he doesn't even notice it. Every time she uses one of her strategies to keep us apart I feel like just going up to her and pulling her damn weave out. The ONLY thing that is stopping me from doing what I want to do is Troy. Even though I don't get to spend as much time with him now, since she discussed with Mr. Bolton that he should be more focused on school and his team than on his girlfriend, even though he is doing perfectly fine in school and on the team, it is way better than losing him and if I do any thing mean to her I'm terrified he'll break up with me. That is definitely one of my worst fears. So for now I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it.

**The next day at school**

When I walked into the school doors next day I expected to find Troy waiting for me around the corner like he always does, but when I didn't see him I looked over towards his locker to see Crystal flirting with, which totally pissed me off.

So instead of just not saying anything to Troy like I usually do if something like this happened I walked over to where Crystal and Troy were at glared at him. "Hi Troy… Crystal," I gritted through my teeth trying my hardest not to yell or show how mad I was, yet.

"Hey babe, what's up," troy smiled putting his hand on my waist and kissing my cheek until he looked at my face and saw how pissed I was. "Um, Shar, are you okay, because you look a little mad."

"What, oh no everything is just fine, um Troy could I please talk to you over there please," I faked a smile looking at him then glaring back at Crystal.

"Uh, yeah, sure, but…" before he could finish what he was saying I grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him over to where my locker was. "Hey, what was that about," he asked straightening his jacket out.

"Oh, well, you know how every morning I love to see your face right when I walk into the school and you like to see me when I walk in, right," I asked rubbing my finger against his chest as he nodded. "Well then what the hell happened today," I yelled in a soft tone as I slapped his chest making him flinch and rub his chest.

As soon as he realized what I was talking about he cursed himself. "Shar I am so very sorry, it's just that Crystal showed up out of nowhere and she told me she transferred here, because she thought that she was going to be home schooled, but it turns out she's coming here, isn't that great," He cheered throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry where was the exciting part in all of this," I said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Shar, come on you have to give her a chance, hey how about this you guys hang out tonight maybe try to get to know one another," he asked smiling making me scoff. "Please Shar, for me," He plead taking both of my hands in his and giving the puppy dog look.

"Oh fine, you know I'm a sucker for your little puppy dog face."

"Oh thanks Pay," he yelled grabbing my waist and spinning me.

"But only on one condition," I yelled over him as he put me back on the floor.

"Oh boy, I can already see this is bad," he moaned as I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but conditions with you are just scary."

"Well this one isn't so bad and I will definitely keep what you just said in mind, Troy Bolton," I pointed out. "Anyways, my parents are going out of town for the weekend and Ryan is staying at one of his friend's houses tonight, so I am going to be in that house all alone and I was kind of wondering if I could stay at your house for the weekend," I asked hoping I wouldn't be too much trouble.

"What, yeah, sure, that would be awesome," he exclaimed with joy and I could tell he was thinking there would be something going on between us this weekend.

"Ok, first off Troy you haven't even asked your parents yet and second of all nothing is going to be happening this weekend if I can stay over at your house," I sighed not exactly wanting to say that, because I knew he would be disappointed, especially when I saw him mouth an oh. "Troy I love you, I truly do, but I'm just not ready for that yet, when the time comes I'll tell you," I said pushing his hair, which was in front of his eyes, behind his ear.

"No it's okay Shar, you don't have to explain anything, it's cool, I understand you're not ready yet," He grinned, that beautiful grin that I love, as he put his arms around my waist while I put mine around his neck, then he kissed me gently on the lips. "I love you Shar and I will definitely wait for you."

"Aww, I love you too," I beamed hugging him.

Right as we were fixing to kiss again the school bell rang and we had to hurry up and get to class, especially since our class was a little walk. So I grabbed my bag out of my locker grabbed his hand and we both ran off to class.

**After school**

"You want me to what!?" I heard someone yell from the school parking lot as I made my way outside of school. As I got closer I saw Troy leaned up against my car waiting for me, how sweet, talking to the little bitch who's trying to steal my boyfriend, not so sweet. As I got closer I started listening to the conversation, so instead of letting it end I thought why not just hide behind a car and listen.

"Look I understand that you have a new girlfriend now and sadly I have to deal with you and her everyday, but she is a total bitch, I mean when I saw her in the middle of class today I tried making a conversation with her, but instead she flipped her ugly blonde hair at me and told me to get the hell away from her, can you believe that." Boy I sure couldn't seeing as how that was a total and complete lie, damn she'll do anything to make me look bad. I hate her!

"Look, maybe your exaggerating, I know Sharpay can be mean sometimes, but that just doesn't sound like her." Aww, he does love me.

"Well apparently you don't know the real Sharpay."

"Look, Crystal all I'm asking is for you to do this one little thing for me, Sharpay giving it a shot, so please will you give it a shot."

"Alright fine, but if she flips her hair at me one more time I am so pulling all that pretty hair right out of her pretty little head, got it?"

"Whatever," Troy said as he got off my car and gave her a hug goodbye, making me sick to my stomach.

"Hey Troy," I grinned at him giving him a kiss on the cheek as I walked up to him and Crystal. "Hi Crystal," I said in a fake voice and a fake smile, boy acting sure does come in handy.

"Hi Sharpay, so I guess I'll see you tonight, how about we meet at the diner down the street," Crystal asked referring to Duke's diner down the street, the place she knows I would never eat, mainly because they serve very crappy food.

"Yeah, sure, why not, I'll see you then, bye," I yelled putting my sunglasses on and getting into my car with Troy following.

The drive to his house was pretty quiet since I knew that if I started talking it would slip out that I was spying on him and Crystal and I did not feel like starting a fight with Troy.

"So I'll see you later on tonight," he asked as he opened his car door.

"Did you parents say yes?"

"Yeah, did I forget to tell you, I asked my dad during gym class today and he called mom and she said she'd be delighted to have to over."

"Ok great, I'll get my stuff after dinner with the little tramp."

"Sharpay, please just give her a chance."

"Fine, fine, fine, but I'm not making any promises."

"That's fine, I'm just happy you're doing this for me, I'll see you later tonight, I love you," he said kissing me goodbye on the lips.

"I love you too," I smiled as we stared at each other until he closed the door once he was out of the car.

Once I left Troy's house I headed to that icky diner that I hated so much.

When I walked in I noticed Crystal sitting at a booth in the back so I walked over and sat down across from her, but instead of saying anything to each other which just sat in dead silence for a few minutes. That was until she spoke up.

"Listen I don't like being here anymore than you, but I'll do anything for Troy that is the only reason I am here and it's the same with you, if Troy hadn't begged you to come you would not be here right would you," before she could give a chance to say a remark back to her she kept on talking. "Now the only reason you haven't said anything mean to me is because you don't want Troy to get upset with you and so I've realized to use that to my strategy," she said looking at the menu.

"What strategy would that be," I asked a little confused.

"To get Troy back that's why I've been going out of my way to separate you two, because I know you'll keep getting angrier and angrier with me and you can't keep that anger bottled up too long, now can you," she smiled a very evil smile.

"You are a little bitch," I yelled softly.

"I know, but what are you going to do, huh?"

"I'm going to tell Troy, duh!"

"Uh, yeah not such a good idea, because how do you think Troy will feel once he hears that Shar was spying on him."

"What, I was not," but before I could finish my sentence she pulled my cherry balm lip gloss out of her purse. "Where did you get that?"

"Under my car I found it there while I was putting something in my purse and I remembered that you were putting this stuff on earlier this morning, but then I thought a lot of girls could use it, but then again I do remember seeing some kind of blonde hair by my car," she grinned once again, making me shiver while she gave my lip balm back to me. "So, are we going to tell Troy about this conversation or are we just going to lie to him?"

"He'll never hear about this conversation from me."

"Good, now let's just sit here and silence for the rest of the night, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

The ride home after dinner that night was terrible. I couldn't decide if I should tell Troy about what happened or not. All I know is I have to get Troy to try and keep my anger down, now that I know what she is trying to do.

Once I had packed everything for the weekend and was now at Troy's house, I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk of the car I walked up to the front door to find that is locked. Seeing as how it is midnight I'm pretty sure everyone was asleep, so I thought I would try to climb Troy's balcony, kind of backwards, but oh well.

Once I was on Troy's balcony I knocked on his door, desperately waiting for him to come out since I was fixing to freeze out here. Then finally I heard the door open.

"Shar, you do know there is such a thing as a front door, right," he asked trying to keep his eyes awake while I tried to keep my eyes from going down to his chest, which was completely bare, damn he's mean.

"Sorry, but it was locked, so I thought of a second plan, now can I please come in, I'm freezing," I yelled silently and shivering, pushing past him while he grabbed my bag from outside and brought it in his room.

"Do you want to sleep on the floor or the bed," he asked me.

"I'll take the bed, but you can sleep on the bed next to me, I don't mind," I said as I walked out of his bathroom, got comfortable in the bed, and patted the spot next to me for him to come lay down.

Once he was next to me I turned over and got more comfortable while he put his arm around me.

"I love you troy," I said closing my eyes.

"I love you too Shar, good night," he whispered in my ear, giving me a kiss on the cheek and tightening his arm around me a little more. Soon enough we were both asleep in a very comfortable position.

Well i hope you guys liked it, it took me forever to do this one and the next few chapters are gonna be based on how Sharpay deals with the fact that she wants to tell troy the truth and how much it killing since she's living at his house for the weekend, please please review,thanx.


End file.
